


Sex In FTL

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Condoms, Consensual Sex, F/M, Far Future, First Dates, First Time, Fondling, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After having having enough of her parents controlling her. A woman decide to  disembark to a new city live on her own, then her boyfriend visits, making her want to have her first date with him.





	Sex In FTL

I appeared in my room, then I stepped off my teleport pad and sat down on my bed as I pulled out my PDA to see If I had any messages. A pop up saying my porn magazine has finally arrived after waiting a long week. I smiled as i couldn't wait to masturbate to them and walked out of my room, then to the mail portal. I placed my hand on the scanner as I saw my face pop up with access granted flashing below it, then a door opened on my mail portal’s box, making me look at it as several items started to fall out of it. I gasped and lunged myself towards a box that had fragile on the side. I sighed in relief as i caught the box as my mail fell to the floor.

“Good save honey.” My dad said. “That was my…”

“Dad don't tell me about your work please.” I said as I saw the address was from his job. “Your understanding of science is miles over my head.”

He chuckled as he took the box, then I saw my mom pick up the other mail. I snatched the black magazine bag that had 18+ on it from her hand as she stared at me in disbelief. I felt myself becoming embarrassed as I hid it

“Leave it alone please mom.” I said softly and started walking to my room.

My mom sigh, making me sigh as that meant she doesn't like me buying this stuff. I looked at her and saw her getting ready to tell dad.

“Mom please.” I whined. “Do you want me to move out, because I will if you make him lecture me again. I'm old enough and It’s my money so I can buy what I want with it.”

She looked at me, making my dad stare at her, then looked at me. I sighed as I shook my head, then walked to my room.

“Lock down.” I said. “Only me is allowed.”

“Error, lock down release mechanism not responding.” My computer said. “Sending repair request."

“Great.” I whined and turned around. “Stay out or I’m not coming out of lock down for a month.”

My mom stared at me with worry, then I closed the door. I walked to my bed and sat down as I stared at the door, then I grabbed my PDA to check off 'check mail' on my list, making it disappear from the list. I looked at my magazine bag as I got ready to open it, but a hand snatch it out of my hands. I looked up at the person and saw my dad staring at me in frustration.

“You are grounded.” My dad said.

I let out a frustrated laugh as I stared at him, making his face fill with nervousness as I grabbed the magazine and took it from him, then shoved him to the ground.

“You can't ground me anymore dad.” I growled. "Before you say 'In my house I can', I am going to say I'm moving out."

He got to his feet, then looked at me as I grabbed his arm.

"Room, disengage from main house, password Alpha charlie nine five seven.” I growled as I pulled my dad out of my room. “New destination…”

My mom’s hand grab my face as I tossed my dad into his home, then I looked at her.

“Please don't leave us.” My mom whined.

I pulled her hand down.

“Sol system, Luna city cluster.” I said. “You should have thought about that before you ignored my warning. Good bye mother, you may visit in a month once my lock down is over with.”

I stepped back into my room and closed the airlock doors to my parent’s home, then closed mine.

“Sealing successful.” The computer said. “Unable to launch. Your outstanding debt of five thousand credits is still not paid. Your current balance is five thousand five hundred and forty-five credits. What do you wish to do?”

I sighed as it was going to be hard to survive on five hundred credits at the beginning of the month if I don't find a better job quickly.

“Pay the…” I started to say.

“Attention, you have been offered a fifty percent discount on your home by your mother.” The computer interrupted, making me look through the room window.

I saw my mom stare at me with tears in her eyes as my dad stared at me in worry. 

“Pay the bill and launch.” I said.

The clamps release my parents home, then I heard my Items start to rattle as the propulsion systems pushed me to my destination. My mom fall to the floor as my dad looked at her.

“Arriving at Luna City Cluster in four hours.” The computer said.

Once my parent’s City cluster disappeared into the distance, i took a deep breath, then turned to my bed.

“Attention, Tom Jacobson wishes to teleport in.” My computer said.

I sighed in relief as I was so glad my boyfriend was visiting.

“Grant permission.” I said as I sat on my bed.

My teleporter light up as I saw Tom appear, then he staggered for a second as he looked around in confusion.

“The hell?” He said as he looked to my airlock, then to me in worry. “Did you move out?”

“Yes.” I said.

“Engaging FTL in three, two, one.” The computer said, making Tom quickly sit down next to me, just before we jumped.

“How in the hell are you going to survive?” He yelped. “You said you barely had enough to buy your home from you're parents.”

“My mom panicked and gave me a discount once she heard my balance and saw I was going to pay it anyways.” I said.

“Do you want me to come back another time?” He asked.

“No, I don't want to be bored out of my mind for four hours as i head to your city cluster.” I said.

He looked at my computer and saw it had a connection error on it.

“You didn’t get the upgrade in time did you?” He asked.

“I can't afford it.” I said. “The mail portal is going to make it difficult to get anything when I buy it.”

“You don't need to buy it.” Tom said. “I bought you one for your birthday since I had a feeling you were going to do this when I saw the stress on your face each morning.”

“My birthday was yesterday.” I said.

“Yes I know.” Tom said with a sigh. “Sorry i didn't make it to your party. The mail portal is still being transported too so I can’t give it to you until you get to your new home’s location.”

“Thanks.” I said as I leaned my head on him, then he took my magazine bag with a smile. “You can’t have that. I need that for my stress release.”

“No, you have something better than a magazine tonight now that you're eighteen.” He said with a nervous smile.

I stood up and walked to a box, then pulled out a condom as i turned to Tom. I saw him staring at me with worry, then I held it up once I walked to him, making him smile and grab it.

“I almost thought I asked to early.” He said. “Do you wish to start now?”

“No, Let’s make it a date.” I said as i walked to my portable stove and turned it on.

Tom pushed me aside as he held up a package of stakes with a smile.

“Way ahead of you there.” He said. “I hope you don't mind me cooking since this is our first date and I was told it’s bad luck for the woman to cook on the first date.”

“Well that’s not true, but I don't mind.” I said as I walked to my desk and sat down.

Once he was finished cooking, he look around for a plate.

“Shit.” I said with a sigh as I forgot to grab them.

“It’s fine, at least you have cooking and eating utensils.” He said as he walked to me with and extra pan.

I placed a phone book on my desk and he set it on top of It.

“Do you mind if I move in with you?" He asked. "I’m having troubles paying my mom’s rent alone and i know you're going to need help too.”

“This is a single room Shuttlehouse.” I said. “I barely have enough room for my stuff.”

“I’ll share a storage unit with you and we can sell what we don't need to save towards an extra room or bigger Shuttlehouse if you prefer to upgrade.” He said.

“Are you asking me to marry you in your own way?” I asked with a giggle.

“Not exactly, but if that’s the way you want it, then I don’t mind.” He said as he stared at me in nervousness.

I stared at him and saw he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that.

“It can wait.” I said. “I’m ready when you are though since you are the man I want.”

He smiled as the nervousness became worse, then he nodded. He started to cut up the stakes, making me sigh.

“I can cut my own food mom.” I said, making him chuckle and gave me my pan.

“Sorry, I’m used to doing that to my baby brother.” He said. “Can I move in?”

“Yes.” I said. “Computer, add Tom Jacobson to resident list and make it to where he can come and go anytime he pleases.”

“Command completed.” The computer said.

“You're friends are not welcome without my say however.” I said. “I don't trust them like I do with you so don't ask me to give you permission to grant access.”

He nodded and started to eat. Once he finished his meal, his phone lit up, making him grab it and look at it, then he sighed as he put it on speaker.

“Yes mom?” He said.

"Do you mind if I take this month's rent?" Tom's mom asked. "Are you in FTL, I'm hearing crackles."

"I am and you can't withdraw this month's rent since I’m moving out." He said. “Before you ask, yes I'm still renting your storage unit and yes you can put my stuff in there for me to sort out later."

"Okay can you tell me who you moved in with?" She asked.

"No I will not tell you who I moved in with until she is settled in the city since I don't want you telling me who I can or can not move in with.

"Is she over eighteen?" She asked. "I saw how you stared at that girl that was only seventeen."

"Yes, she is eighteen and she is a homeowner that's why I'm in FTL." He said.

"Wait, you moved in with her already?" She asked. "Never mind, why are you moving out anyways?"

"Because your rent is outrageous mom and she is wanting me to help her with her rent that isn’t so steep." He said.

"How is my rent outrageous?" She asked.

"What do you mean how is it outrageous?" Tom asked. "You're taking nearly all my paycheck and can't move in life without my friend’s help because of that."

"I can lower the rent if you wish." She said.

"No I'm not changing my mind about this mom." Tom said. "This woman is my dream girl and she wants me to be her husband. I’m now accepting her proposal so you can't take me from her not that you can anyways.”

I smiled as he smiled.

"Come on." She whined

He sighed and rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

“Goodbye mom, you're starting to annoy me with your desperate tries to get me to stay home."

"Wait she can move in too if that's what you want." She said quickly.

"No, Absolutely not." Tom said. "I will not allow you to drain her of her money, good bye mom.”  He said with a sigh, then hung up.

“Sorry about that, perfect timing on my mom's part though." He said. "It saves me time now that she will send my stuff to storage.”

I smiled and nodded, then he looked at my plate.

“I really hope you're not full already.” He said. “What you ate is like a nibble to me.”

“I am, but I don't have much food in my storage unit so I’ll save it for later.” I said.

“Or you can give it to me and take all the food i have been saving up once my mom tells me she moved me out." He said. "I’m still hungry.”

I smiled and nodded, then got out of my chair as he looked at me.  HE smile as he saw me reach for his belt.

“How long were you waiting for me to ask.” He asked as he pulled the pan to him and turn to me.

“Ever since you started to hang out with me.” I said.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t like the idea of having sex with a seventeen year old when i was already eighteen.”

“I don't mind the wait now that you are mine forever.” I said as I got his pants undone, then i pulled it off.

I smiled nervously as i saw his soft bulge through his underwear. He sighed in relief as i got on my knees, making me look at him and saw him staring at me.

“Sorry, I heard you only like monster dicks." He said.

“Who told you that?” I growled. “I’m not a slut. Normal is what i prefer and that looks to be perfect. I don't know how that person would know anyways since I never told anyone about my sexual likes.”

“I see, she wanted me to herself if she lied to me.” He said.

“Yeah a lot of people want you and I was afraid they were going to win your heart before i realized i already won it when you started to hang out with me.” I said.

I started to stroke the bulge and saw him start to grow, making me bite my lip as i couldn’t wait until that was in me, making him chuckle.

“I love that face you have there.” He said. "I'm almost done."

I grinned and opened the underwear hole and pulled out his perfect six inch cock, then started to suck on it, making him moan.

“Oh God, i thought you said you weren't hungry anymore.” He moaned.

“I lied.” I said with a giggle and sucked him harder.

A few seconds later, metal hit his pan, then he grab my head and pull it off his cock so i was looking at him.

“Can we move to your bed please." Tom asked. “I don't like office chair sex.”

I smiled and nodded, then he pulled me to my feet as he started to kiss me and take off my shirt. Once it was off, Tom started push me back to my bed. Once I felt the bed hit my legs, i nearly fell backward, making him grab me and lower me down slowly so I didn’t hit my head as him stare at my C size bra, making me smile as I could see he was thinking of things to do to them.

“Well get those thoughts started in real life.” I said with a grin. “I’m all yours now.”

He smiled and took off his shirt as I reach down to my pants, but he grabbed my hand.

“My job.” He said as I looked at him. “Just lay there and enjoy my five star services.”

I smiled and put my hands to my side. Once he got his underwear off, I stared at his shaft as I saw it was starting to get impatient with pre beading up on the end. He took off my pants and got on top of me without taking off my bra or panties, making me stare at him in confusion.

“Don't worry, they’ll come off eventually.” He said. “I just like the sight of them as I go.”

I smiled, then he started to kiss me as I grabbed his ass. A few minutes later he started to kiss my neck, then shoulder and finally my nipple mound on my bra. He reach under one side of the bra to squeeze my breast as the other hand reach behind me and undid the strap, freeing my breasts, then he pulled it off and started to kiss my nipples as I grabbed his shaft.

“Jeez you're so impatient.” He said with a giggle. “Let me enjoy my first woman before you stick that in you." 

He started licking my nipples, making me let go as I felt a tingle shoot through me. A second after that, he started to kiss me down my ribs, then he rolled my nipples with his fingers as he started to kiss my pelvis. Once he let go of my nipples he started to rub my slit over my panties, making me open my legs, then he finally got my panties off and started to push his tongue into my slit, making me push my pelvis forward as I closed my eyes. About a minute of him eating me out, I felt him start fingering me along with his licking, making my hand clench on my blanket as i felt myself about to climax. I let out soft grunts and I started to squirm just as he stopped licking, then he got on top of me as he grabbed my breasts, making me grab his shaft as I wanted to feel that climax, then I put him against my slit as i opened my eyes, making him sigh in frustration as he opened his eyes, then he pushed in me. I moaned as the feeling of his warmth and thickness in me along with how close I was to the climax put me over the edge and came on the spot. I saw his face fill with shock as he moaned and nearly fell on me.

“You were that close?” He asked with a moan. “I’m sorry I got frustrated with you, i didn’t see the signs.”

“It would help if you opened your eyes.” I moaned, making him smile and nod. “Please fuck me now.”

“Without the condom?” Tom asked.

“Um.” I said and thought about it as I stared at him. “Are you ready to actually make a baby? If you are, then I guess I am.”

“I don't like making you do something you're not fully ready to do.” He said as he pulled out of me and put the condom on.

I smiled as I took a breath in relief, then he pushed back in me and started to fuck me as he started to kiss me. I reached down to my clit and started to rub it, then I closed my eyes as I moan and grunt uncontrollably. About a minute later, I heard Tom start to pant. I opened my eyes and saw he was struggling to savor the feeling as he stared at me, making me smile as i grabbed his balls. He grunted as he lost concentration and fell on me, pushing his whole length in me as I felt his balls start to twitch along with his cock in me.

“Damn that was good.” He moaned. “Tell me when you want to do that again. I think I'm hooked on this feeling.”

“Any time you get horny, then you can do it to me.” I said. “I’m always horny so don't worry about me wanting it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
